Dio Brando (Canon)/Hiryu-Z
|-|Dio Brando= |-|DIO= |-|Awakened DIO= |-|The World= Summary Dio Brando (ディオ・ブランドー, Dio Burandō), known simply as DIO (ＤＩＯ ディオ) from Part 3 onwards, is the main antagonist of both Phantom Blood and Stardust Crusaders. However, his influence is felt through all of the first six parts of the series up to Stone Ocean, with major characters such as Giorno Giovanna or Enrico Pucci being directly connected to him. Originally a man of low birth but peerless ambition, Dio is a villain of little conscience, vast cunning, and an insatiable hunger for power. After becoming a vampire and later a Stand user, Dio has gathered around him many minions and is responsible for many major events of the series, from the death of Jonathan Joestar to the Joestar Family's sudden acquisition of Stand power, and his legacy persists throughout the series. Dio is the father of Giorno Giovanna, the protagonist of Vento Aureo, as well as a handful of other illegitimate offspring. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C | High 7-C Name: Dio Brando | DIO Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood Age: 20-21 | 121-122 Gender: Male Classification: Vampire, Stand User Powers and Abilities: |-|Dio Brando=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Body Control, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 & 6), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Regenerated after being burned to dust in the mansion fire as a newly formed vampire, should be comparable to the Nijimura's Father, who should be able to regenerate from being erased by The Hand), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3), Air Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Necromancy, Teleportation |-|DIO=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Absorption, Acrobatics, Body Control, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Healing, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 & 6), Regeneration (Mid-High), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Air Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Reactive Power Level (Would eventually grown strong enough to increase his Time Stop lenght to a much longer limit), Telepathy, Resistance to Mind Reading (Could counter Joseph's mind reading and even knew that Joseph was trying to read his mind) |-|Awakened DIO=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Absorption, Acrobatics, Body Control, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Healing, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 & 6), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3), Air Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Necromancy, Reactive Power Level, Telepathy, Teleportation, Resistance to Mind Reading |-|The World=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Up to 9 seconds), Danmaku (With Knives), Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Intangibility, Invisibility, Limited Resistance to Time Stop Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should be stronger than his Part 3 self, overpowered a Jonathan Joestar who previously obliterated and out-muscled Tarkus with ease). Can ignore conventional durability with Vaporization Freezing | Large Town level (Weaker than before to an unknown degree, but still powerful) | At least Large Town level (After drinking Joseph's blood, he became stronger than ever before and overpowered Star Platinum along with his Stand and a roadroller) | Large Town level (DIO claimed it is stronger than Star Platinum , later realizing they have the same type of Stand, although The World is slightly weaker). Bypasses conventional durability with Soul Manipulation Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Jonathan, who managed to intercept his attack against Will A. Zeppeli and reacted to his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, which is able to cut through dense clouds in a few instants) | Relativistic '''with '''Massively FTL reactions (Can react to attacks from Star Platinum and easily deflected Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash) | Relativistic with Massively FTL reactions | Massively FTL (Faster than Silver Chariot and can keep up with Star Platinum) Lifting Strength: Class M (Superior to Tarkus) | Class K (Comparable to Star Platinum) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class | Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Can exchange blows with Jonathan) | Large Town level (Took attacks from Star Platinum) | At least Large Town level. Regeneration makes him hard to kill | Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman (Dio can keep on fighting even when badly injured) | Superhuman (Lower than before as he has gone nearly a century without proper nourishment and the body of Jonathan actively resists him | Superhuman (He claims that after drinking Joestar blood, this is the strongest he has felt) Range: Standard melee range, much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes | Standard melee range, 10 meters with The World, much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes and throwing knives, Universal with Time Stop Standard Equipment: Knives, Steamroller Intelligence: Genius (Though he may be arrogant and full of himself, Dio is a cunning, pragmatic opponent who is willing to do anything necessary to succeed in a fight, no matter how underhanded he has to be. He experiments with his powers, not just his vampiric ones but the limits of his Stand, pushing himself further and further in search of strength, which he uses to brutal effect in fight. With the World, DIO does not pull any punches, moving to finish fights as quickly as possible by stopping time and unleashing a lethal strike, though he can be goaded into actually fighting against an opponent. When fighting against Jotaro, DIO utilized everything at his disposal to defeat him, throwing knives at him from a safe distance to test the limits of his ability to move in stopped time before cautiously making sure he was dead. Even then, DIO's next move was to decapitate him anyways, just to be safe) Weakness: Weak to sunlight and powerful light-based attacks. If enough damage is dealt to his Stand then it will be destroyed and DIO with it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superhuman Strength:' Dio attains massive strength as a Vampire, allowing him feats such as forcibly walking on walls and single-handedly deflecting attacks such as Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash (volleys of substantially-sized emeralds flying at almost bullet speed). After absorbing Joseph's blood he is powerful enough to pick up and drop a steamroller on Jotaro. *'Superhuman Speed:' Dio also possesses superhuman speed and agility. At one point he was described by Speedwagon being faster than a cheetah. *'Superhuman Senses:' Demonstrated when placing his head on the ground to hear Jotaro's heartbeat, despite being a few meters away, Dio appears to have senses beyond human level. *'Regeneration:' Dio can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. His incredible vitality is maintained by consuming human beings (or their blood), which he commonly does by piercing them with his fingers. Like all JoJo Vampires, Dio sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers and has been seen at least once drinking blood from an unnamed girl. His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts. The extent of Dio's own survivability is demonstrated when he could continue as just a head. *'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes (空裂眼刺驚スペースリパー・スティンギーアイズ, Supēsu Ripā Sutingī Aizu, lit. "Space Splitting Eye Spiked Surprise"):' Dio is able to pressurize bodily liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually unleashing two fluid jets (referred to by Straizo as "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes") powerful enough to slice through stone *'Vaporization Freezing Technique (気化冷凍法 , Kikareitōhō):' An ability Dio utilized after learning of the Ripple energy and the danger it presents to him. By vaporizing the moisture in his body, he can absorb heat from any living being he is in physical contact with and freeze them. This ability can be circumvented by Ripple being channeled through items and fire. Dio loses this ability after his original body was destroyed. *'Fusion:' Dio possesses the ability to graft the body parts of different beings together, using this to create half-man half-beast pets. Dio later used this ability to graft his head onto Jonathan's body. *'Flesh Buds (肉の芽, Niku no Me, Spores):' Introduced in Stardust Crusaders, Dio is able manipulate his hair to create parasites that he can insert into a human's head. The Flesh Bud will pierce through the skull into the part of the brain, making the afflicted compliant to Dio's charisma. As explained by Joseph, the parasite will gradually eat the inflicted's brain. If someone tries to take out the spore, which can prove fatal if it's not carefully removed, the Flesh Bud will sprout tentacles in an attempt to invade the intruder's brain. If the vampire wants, he can give permission to someone to activate the spore's tentacles anytime he wants if close to it. The spores possess another effect in case DIO himself ever dies. According to Keicho Nijimura, his father who was implanted by the spore underwent a mutation into a greenish animalistic form by having DIO's cells inside his body. Presumably, this is a side effect that the rest of the surviving Stand Users that DIO had implanted his spores inside of would suffer from. *'Hypnosis:' This ability was used twice on Jack the Ripper and Poco, respectively. In the case of the former, Dio hypnotized Jack to convince him to join as a servant, allowing Dio to drain his blood and turn him into a zombie. Poco was manipulated to lure Jonathan into a trap, though his consciousness returned after being subjected to Jonathan's Ripple. * Healing: Dio also possess the ability to heal other people's wounds as he was able to completely cure Pucci's wounded foot by simply touching it. However, the origins of this power remain unknown. *'The World:' The World is DIO's Stand, a powerful close-range humanoid Stand. Muscular and incredibly powerful, it has the speed and strength to overpower Silver Chariot and match Star Platinum, which is the same kind of Stand and shares its powers. As a result, the World can likely duplicate many of Star Platinum's own abilities. It is likely that it even shares its superhuman precision. **'Time Stop:' The World's power, which allows DIO to stop time, making it so that only itself and DIO can move for the duration of the ability, though someone with a similar power may be able to think and move. Initially, the World could only stop time for an instant, but due to DIO's immortality and superior physiology, the maximum duration of his time stop grows continuously, both as he heals and as he uses it. By the time of his battle with Jotaro, the World could stop time for a maximum of five seconds, and after he drank Joseph's blood and seized complete control of his body, it increased to nine seconds. Had he not died, it is implied that it would have continued to grow in duration. *'Jonathan's Stand:' After being stabbed by the arrow, both DIO and what remained of Jonathan's body developed their own Stands. While DIO developed The World, Jonathan's body developed its own Stand similar to Joseph's Hermit Purple, taking the form of a cluster of purple vines. **'Spirit Photography:' With this unnamed Stand, DIO can create a psychic image of a target by striking a camera. Unlike Hermit Purple doing so does not destroy the camera, making DIO's ability apparently superior. Just like Joseph, he can likely use it in a number of combat applicable ways, though this is never demonstrated Key: Dio Brando '| '''DIO '| 'Awakened DIO '| '''The World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hiryu-Z Category:Tier 7